Legend of Kitty 2
by Tiggercat12
Summary: They've done it again.
1. Chapter 1

_Spirits, they did it again, _she thought, groaning, her claws pricking her ears.

The Spirits had turned her into a cat once more.

It was about noon when she had woken up. The family was out, so she was alone again. And late for practice. Way late.

After jumping off the ferry, Korra ran straight for the arena. She rounded a corner and barreled into something. She heard two surprised yowls as they tumbled to the ground.

A few seconds went by before the three collected their wits and jumped to their feet. They blinked and stared at each other before one exclaimed, "Korra!" and tackled her to the ground again.

Korra scrambled to her paws and arched her back, but stopped as she got a closer look at the two. The cat that had tackled her was a light brown with darker paws, tail, and muzzle. He had green eyes and appeared large, but it was probably just because he was so fluffy. The second was a tall, lean, short hair with gold eyes. His fur was a dull gray with tabby spots on his rump and front legs. But what really caught Korra's gaze were his eyes, or rather the markings above them. They looked like (and apparently acted as) eyebrows. And they looked awfully familiar.

She gasped. "Mako! Bolin! What happened?" She walked up and sniffed Mako, who pulled his head back, brows knit together. One of his fangs poked out from under his lip. After a moment he lowered his head back down and Korra touched her nose to his, then to Bolin's (the cat equivalent to a hug).

Mako blinked, falling back onto his haunches as Korra pulled away. Clearing his throat, he said, "Yes, well-" He cut off, blinked again, and clamped his paws over his mouth, ears back and hot.

Korra, after a second of two, broke out laughing and fell to the ground. "Y-your voice!" she gasped, "I-it's-!"

Mako scowled at her, ears burning. Out of all of them, his was the only voice that changed. No, Bolin's had changed, but it was barely noticeable. Mako's voice had gotten higher, more cat-like.

"ENOUGH!" he growled loudly, jumping to his paws. His tail had puffed up and was stiffly swaying to-and-fro.

The Avatar's laugh stopped abruptly and she sat up with a gulp. Bolin also took a seat.

"Thank you," Mako said, tail flattening. He sat, tail tip flicking, and cleared his throat again. "Okay," he started, "First things first; can anyone bend?"

Korra, Bolin, and Mako each swung a paw. "Nope," Korra sighed.

"Didn't think so," Mako muttered. "Anyway, it would probably be a bad idea to go back to the arena or island. Pabu chased us out when he saw us-"

Bolin gave a nod and a huff.

"-And I doubt Naga would appreciate three cats walking around her home."

Korra agreed after a moment. "But if we can't to the arena or the island…where can we go?" she asked.

Bolin glanced at Mako and said, "The streets."


	2. Chapter 2

"So…how long do you think this will last?" Mako asked, breaking the long silence that had been following them for quite some time now. He spit at Korra when she started to laugh. She coughed and looked ahead of her.

"…Well," she finally said, "I'm not sure. Last time it lasted less than a day. Those damn Spirits don't give much help when it comes to these types of things."

"Well, maybe we'll be lucky and it won't last much longer," Bolin said.

The trio walked out of the alley they had been wandering through and onto the sidewalk. They were about to cross the road when they heard barking. It was soon joined by more, along with some growling.

"Rat-dogs!" Bolin gasped, staring at the creatures running toward them. Korra spun around and pushed the boys.

"Don't just stand there! RUN!" she yelled, charging off. The boys turned and sped after her.

The rat-dogs were quickly gaining ground. It wasn't long before Korra could feel hot breath on her tail.

"Guys! Freeze on three!" Korra said.

"Are you _crazy_?" Mako hissed.

"Trust me! Just freeze and lay flat," Korra instructed, "And then be ready to run."

"I trust you," Bolin said. "Just start counting."

Korra made herself speed up just enough to put about three inches between her and the animal at her tail. "Okay! One…two…three!"

The trio stopped dead and dropped to the ground. The rat-dogs weren't prepared for this and they tripped over the cats and landed in a pile.

"Okay, quick. Follow me," Korra said, jumping up. The brothers followed as she ran over to a satomobile. "Get in, it's about to leave!"

Korra waited until Mako and Bolin had jumped onto the back of the satomobile before jumping up herself. However, the rat-dogs had managed to untangle themselves and were running after them. The car started to move and Korra slipped. One of the creatures took a chance and bit into Korra's tail. She hissed and her claws screamed against the metal as she was being yanked off.

"Let her go!" Mako hissed, slashing at the rat-dog's nose. His claw caught and it opened its mouth with a yip of pain. Mako grabbed Korra's scruff and pulled her back up, safely away from the edge.

Their prey now gone, the rat-dogs made sounds of annoyance before turning and running off. Korra stuck her tongue out at them before turning her attention to her tail, where Mako was inspecting the bite.

"There's no blood," he told her. "You'll be fine."

"Good," she said, watching the road.

Mako sat down and after a short silence said, "Let me make this clear, Ms. Avatar. We are never, _ever _doing something like that again. Those things could have killed us if they had gotten up just a few seconds earlier. That and you didn't even know if they'd trip or not. You shouldn't take risks like that."

"I thought it was kind of fun," Bolin put in.

"_WHAT?" _Mako gasped, snapping his head to face his brother.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I was TERRIFIED. But it was still fun."

Mako sighed and shook his head while Korra and Bolin laughed.

Korra's stomach growled a moment later and she said, "I think we should get something to eat, then find a place to stay until…._this,_" she circled herself with a paw, "Wears off."

"Agreed," Mako said. Bolin nodded.

"I wonder where this is going to take us…?" Korra muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later they got their answer. The satomobile pulled up to-

"A fish market?" Korra said. They all jumped off the back of the vehicle and walked over to the stands.

Bolin and Korra heard Mako gag and they stopped and turned to him. He looked positively disgusted. "This place is _repulsive!_" he coughed, covering his nose.

"Well, it's as good a place as any to find something to eat," Bolin pointed out. "And it'll take too long to find another place."

"Yeah," Korra agreed as she pushed Mako from behind, "So suck it up and get moving!"

There were a lot of people meandering around the market, but thankfully they paid little to no attention to the cats weaving between their feet.

Korra's stomach growled again. "Okay," she said, "Let's each hit a stand. If you want something, act cute. Beg. Got it?"

Bolin nodded and Mako sighed, but nodded a moment later.

"Good." She pointed to an open door that led to an alley. "Bring whatever you get out there. We'll spend the night out there too I guess." That said, she turned and trotted off, as did the boys.

About twenty or so minutes went by before Korra was able to get something. She took it to the alley where Bolin was waiting. He had gotten a lobster-clam tail.

"Where's Mako?" Korra asked.

"Haven't seen 'im," Bolin answered with a shrug.

Korra was about to say something else when they heard a muffled "Help" sound from behind them.

"Mako!" Korra and Bolin said, going over to him. He was dragging a large red fish by the tail. "Sheesh, Mako! Couldn't get anything bigger?" Bolin said, helping to pull it the rest of the way.

"Not my fault," Mako huffed.

"Whatever," Korra said. "It's going to be dark in a few hours, and we still need to find somewhere to sleep. So…let's eat!"

She started to eat the fish and Bolin joined her after a few seconds, but Mako just sat there.

"Aren't you hungry?" Korra asked him.

"I'm not sure about eating _raw _fish," he told her.

"Ever had sushi?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Sushi is raw fish. It's the exact same thing. Now eat so we can find a place for the night."

Snorting, Mako took a tentative bight from the fish he had gotten. It wasn't too bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they had finished eating, the three began to wander the alley ways. They eventually found somewhere to stay for the night. In the back of an alley, there was a large enough space for them. It was boxed in by a few stacks of crates.

"This'll work," Korra said, climbing over the crates. Bolin followed, as did Mako after one last look around.

"Okay," Korra said, "With any luck, we'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"I hope so! I don't like leaving Pabu alone for so long," Bolin said. Mako just grunted.

Bolin stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm going to sleep now," he told the others before curling up. "Goodnight."

Korra and Mako echoed the "goodnight" and soon enough they heard Bolin's snoring.

"Today was kind of fun," Korra said after a few minutes of silence.

"_FUN?_" Mako exclaimed. His mouth snapped shut with a quiet click of the teeth. He waited a moment to confirm that Bolin hadn't been woken up before quietly continuing. "I'm a cat, we almost got eaten by rat-dogs, we had to bed for food, and we're sleeping in an alley. How is that FUN?"

She thought for a few seconds before saying, "At least it wasn't boring. It's good to mix things up now and again instead of doing the same thing every single day."

"…All right, fine," Mako sighed.

"Also," Korra added, "I think you're rather cute as a cat."

He put his ears back, eyebrows knit together. "Don't start getting all flirty with me, Whiskers," he said.

"….Whiskers?"

"What?"

Korra giggled. She stood and walked over to him, rubbed her head under his chin, and circled around him. Her tail tickled his nose, making him sneeze.

"Stop that," he huffed at her. She chuckled and lay down next to him. Sighing, he also got to his stomach, crossing is paws. Korra rested her head against Mako's.

"Goodnight, Mako," she murmured. He sighed again. "Goodnight." After a moment he added, "Sleep well."

"We're not cats anymore!"

Mako and Korra jolted up into a sitting position at Bolin's sudden exclamation. The sky was just turning orange with the rising sun.

Groaning, Korra slumped against Mako's side. He rolled his eyes and said, "Now that we're back to normal, let's go home."

"Pabu's probably worried," Bolin said, getting up. Mako also stood and Korra straightened up. "Korra, get up," the firebender sighed. The girl just sat there and gazed at him with half-closed eyes before yawning.

Mako's shoulder dropped. "I got her," he said. He crouched down, picked her up with a quiet grunt, and stood back up.

Bolin pushed the crates out of the way and they began their walk home. Korra quickly fell back asleep, snoring quietly with her head against Mako's chest.

The boy prayed for this to never happen again. Being a cat was terrible.


End file.
